


For Your Birthday

by Xambonie



Series: Fireworks [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/pseuds/Xambonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Bucky insisted the when fireworks were shot off of the forth of july, they were all for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following headcanon from BlandMarvelHeadcanons.tumblr.com  
> http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/91415848659/because-steves-mom-couldnt-afford-to-throw-him-a

Steve was sitting his bed, sketchbook propped up against his knees as he sketched from memory, when Bucky appeared on the fire escape outside his window. Steve couldn’t help but laugh as the other boy failed in opening the window and quickly got up to help his friend. As the glass slid out of the way, Bucky stepped into the room and brushed himself off.

“Why didn’t you just come to the front door Buck? You know we keep our windows locked.”

Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s more fun that way. Now come on, we’re gonna be late be late for your birthday! Everybody’s already started celebrating.” He laughed happily and grabbed Steve’s hand, dragging him out of the apartment with a hurried goodbye from Steve’s mother.

Bucky dragged Steve straight up to the roof, an excited bounce in his step. He looked back at Steve to make sure the boy was ok and couldn’t help but smile at the excited look on his face. “You seriously have the best birthday Steve. Everybody celebrates for you.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Buuuuucky! I’m 10 now! I know it’s not for me. It’s America’s birthday silly.”

Bucky shook his head and slowed down to look at Steve. “But I put posters around telling people to let off fireworks tonight because it’s Steve Rogers birthday. And you can already hear them so obviously they saw the posters which means they’re all for you.” His face was the definition of serious before turning away and pulling Steve up the last few steps.

As they walked out onto the roof, the sky was ablaze with fireworks in all different directions. Steve’s face instantly lit up at the sight. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the sight. They watched the fireworks for Steve’s birthday every year and Steve never failed to look as awed as the year before.

“See? I told you. They’re all for you. Happy birthday Steve.”

Steve laughed and looked up at Bucky. “Thanks Bucky.”


End file.
